You Can't Deny True Love
by iRawrrSchmidt
Summary: Logan finally finds realizes his feeling for you, but after waiting so long is it too late?


Logan Imagine:

"Come over for dinner, all the guys will be here." Kendall said just as I answered my phone.

"I…I don't know if I can." I said breathing hard

"Uh…. Are you okay?...Oh my..are you…? GROSS." Kendall yelled making me laugh. He can be such a dope sometimes.

"No I am not with anyone, chill. I was working out, plus Damon isn't even here."

"Oh, well I guess I don't feel extremely awkward anymore. Oh and Logan's going to be at the lunch too!" Kendall said energetically.

"Logan and I have nothing going on, stop with all of that. I'm with Damon and Logan was just a one night stand kind of thing. All's I know is, I regret it and I'm not going to do that to my boyfriend again." I sighed, thinking back to that night. He's so perfect, it wasn't my fault. He was flirting with me all night and he was just too irresistible.

"Shut up, we all know you two are madly in love. Hey, that night might have been over a few months ago but trust me, you two look at each other the same way you guys have always."

"Whatever Kendall, I'll be over at noon I guess. Bye!" I laughed and hung up the phone. Sometimes Kendall came off too strong and needed to back off. But Kendall is gonna be Kendall.

I jumped up and headed to the shower, I could already tell today was going to be a long day…..

"AYYYYYE! (YN!)" Carlos shouted as I walked through the door. He ran over to me and hugged me, as always of course. Then James gave me the im-gonna-pick-you-up-cause-im-strong hug. Kendall gave me the gentle hug, and Logan as always gave me the hug when he "sneakily" puts his hands near my ass.

"Hey beautiful." Logan winked

"Hi." I said almost quietly pulling away from him. I headed towards the kitchen to help Carlos out with salad.

LOGANS P.O.V.

Gosh she's such a tease, I mean who wears a dress that short without expecting to be flirted with. I mean, yeah, she look great. I just hate it when James stares at here, or in that case…. Any other guy.

"Dude did you see her dress? She looks so hot. Damon is one lucky dude." James smirked.

"What's going on with her and Damon lately anyways? She seems so distant towards me." I asked

"Uh dude, you both slept together. She was dating Damon at the time. She feels horrible about it, I mean just give her sometime, she'll forget about it sooner or later." James replied

I sighed; I don't want her to forget about it. I thought that night was real though, but apparently she didn't. Because according to what she told Kendall, I was a one night stand.

YOUR P.O.V.

"Why thank you James." I smiled sitting down beside him.

"I mean it, you should definitely wear that dress more often." He winked putting his arm around me.

I laughed pushing his shoulder, "Perv."

"(YN) will you help me set up outside?" Logan asked jumping up from the couch.

"Sure thing!" I followed him outside and started setting up tables for the barbeque.

"So how's things with, uh, Damon?" Logan asked awkwardly

"Good" I replied quickly, almost too quickly. He nodded.

"What about you, any new girls lately?" He snorted at my question almost laughing.

"What?" He didn't reply he just stood there. "What?" I said louder

"Cut the bullshit (YN), you know I love you. I haven't been with any girls since that night and you know that." He said harshly.

"Logie.…" I started,

"No, don't call me that. You have taken me to hell and back these past few months. I don't even know you anymore, I mean what happened to the careless, fun, daring girl you used to be? Now you're shy around me and you don't ever hang out just me and you anymore. And now, I I-I I'm the only one who thinks that night meant something? Wow you really have shown your true colors (YN), why are you even here? I mean I'm sure Damon is just waiting for you to get home so he can just fucking ruin you some more!" He let it all out so fast I could barely take it in.

Logan has never said anything like that to me; in fact, he's never even raised his voice at me. I quickly turned around walking off as fast as my heels would let me. I didn't want him to see me cry, I didn't want him to know he has successfully hurt me. I stormed through the house blindly; my tears were clouding my eyesight. I was walking so fast I didn't even realize I ran into Kendall until he stopped me. He hugged me tight to his chest which only made me cry harder.

"Come in here." Kendall walked me into Carlos' bedroom closing the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside me still trying to comfort me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop crying, maybe it was because I knew Logan was right. Maybe I am a different person.

"What happened?" He finally asked

"Logan is an asshole." I stated, Kendall laughed.

"Aren't we all?" He smiled

I explained to him everything that happened and told him what Logan had said to me. He sat there and listened patiently. He looked surprised when I was finished but he didn't say so.

"(YN), Logan is Logan, and he's going to tell you how he feels rather if it hurts you or not. He didn't mean what he said and I know it for a fact. The kid loves you… a lot." He smiled

"I can't stay, not after what just happened, I'm sorry Kendall." I stood up heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Kendall jumped up stopping me, "If you leave you'll just let Logan know that he has won the argument, plus the guys want you here. Screw Logan just stay for me, Carlos, and James." He begged, but I didn't say anything. "Please (YN) I need my partner in crime here with me." He winked making me laugh.

"Okay, but keep Logan away from me. I'm not kidding!" I smiled hugging him one last time.

"Sounds like the party has started, let's go!" Kendall grabbed my hand walking outside with me. The backyard was already full of people and was being boomed with music.

"Hey I'm gonna go grab so beers, I'll be right back." Kendall said over the music, I nodded.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna dance?" I turned around and faced James.

"With the one and only James Maslow? Of course." I winked pulling him into the crowd of dancing strangers. I turned around swaying my hips against his to the music. His hands were placed firmly on my hips as we danced. After a few songs we decided to sit down with the rest of the guys. I avoided Logan's stare.

"You know how to dance! Damn, you're way better than the skanks at the club." He laughed

"Wow, thanks, I guess." I giggled

"I didn't mean it like that smarty."

"Where's your boyfriend, didn't you invite him?" Logan cut through the conversation like a knife, making things a bit awkward. I didn't wanna answer him but then again I had really no choice.

"Uhm he said he's gonna be showing up late because of work." I said without looking at him.

He laughed, which pissed me off even more. "Well that's not surprising."

Why did he get such a kick off of this? He's such a douche, ugh. Before he could say anything I stood up kicking my chair back and stormed into the house.

I leaned against the kitchen table closing my eyes. I didn't want to think about him, but Logan had some way of always being there. I know I still have feelings for him, and damn does he make it hard to camouflage them. He thinks he knows me so well and it throws me off guard.

"(yn)?" I heard Logan ask softly, I didn't say anything; I just gripped the table harder.

"(yn) I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't even mean what I said earlier today. I was being stupid and selfish. I love you more than anyone (yn) and I don't wanna hurt you. This will be the last time I ever make a comment about Damon or you again, I'm so sorry." He said quickly.

I remained silent. A million things lead me up to this moment so maybe that's why I let go of the table turned around and kissed him.

His tongue danced with mine as our lips locked together. His hands were on my waist fingering at my shirt. I slowly pulled away and smiled at him,

"Don't be sorry, you were right." I whispered pulling him in for another kiss.

"Wow. Just wow." I jumped at the voice. Damon was standing ten feet away from us watching the whole thing.

"I-I-I don't know what to say…" I stuttered

"What the fucking fuck (YN)?" He snapped at me

"Dude, chill out" Logan warned him standing in front of me.

"You want me to chill out? Dude, fuck off." He came closer to Logan standing tall. Logan didn't look scared though; he stood there calmly not moving his gaze off of him for a second.

"I think you should leave." Logan said

"No fucking problem." Damon turned around walking out slamming the door behind him.

"Wow, that was so- I'm sorry I just don't.." I tried to talk but Logan just interrupted me.

"Shh, It's okay. I'm just glad I have you all to myself now." He cupped my face with his hands leaning down and kissing me passionately again. I nodded and hugged him tightly. At last me and Logan were together.


End file.
